Słoniczka (odcinek)
'Słoniczka ' to czwarty odcinek serialu „Pora na Przygodę”. Streszczenie Finn i Jake wyruszają z Słoniczką na niebezpieczne poszukiwanie kryształowego jabłka, najlepszego jabłka w całej Krainie Ooo. Opis Finn i Jake bawią się mieczami. Słoniczka woła chłopców na szarlotkę. Kiedy Słoniczka podaje ciasto, siada na nim mucha, więc je wyrzuca. Podaje chłopcom drugie ciasto. Gdy chłopcy kończą jeść, Słoniczka pyta ich, co by zrobili, gdyby mogli zrobić wszystko. Finn mówi, że poleciałby w kosmos walczyć z kosmicznymi potworami, Jake natomiast wyrzeźbiłby swoją twarz na księżycu. Słoniczka oznajmia, że chciałaby zjeść Kryształowe Jabłka, które znajdują się w złym lesie. Finn i Jake chcą spełnić jej życzenie. Gdy docierają do Złego Lasu, drogę toruje im wielka masa ciała. Finn staje z nią do walki, tymczasem Słoniczka oblepia go naklejkami. Potwór w końcu ucieka, gdy Finn odcina mu jedną rękę. Niedługo potem do Słoniczki przylatuje Szkieletowy Motylek, więc zaczyna za nim iść. Razem zapuszczają się w głąb lasu, a za nimi idą złe Znaki Drogowe. Słoniczka, niczego nieświadoma, zaprasza ich na herbatkę. Chłopcy orientują się, że Słoniczka zniknęła, więc idą ją ratować. Udaje im się pokonać znaki, jednak okazuje się, że to jeszcze nie koniec. Następną przeszkodą jest Mózgowa Bestia. Finn zaczyna z nią walczyć, ale przygodowy instynkt Słoniczki podpowiada jej, że powinna go uwieść. Niestety jej pomysł okazuje się nieskuteczny. W samą porę Finn znajduje słaby punkt w postaci wielkiego klejnotu i zabija bestię. Finn zaczyna krzyczeć na Słoniczkę, a ona ucieka z płaczem, postanawiając, że sama odnajdzie Kryształowe Jabłko, rosnące wewnątrz drzewa w kształcie grzyba. Udaje jej się to, jednak zjawia się Kryształowy Strażnik, który kopiuje każdy ruch. Kiedy chłopcy próbują go zwalczyć, Słoniczka i jej kolega Motyl zaczynają tańczyć i to odwraca uwagę Strażnika. Bohaterowie chcą go więc zabić w momencie rozproszenia, ale nie udaje im się to, ponieważ potwór może robić kilka czynności na raz. Finn i Jake zdają sobie sprawę, że muszą zrobić to w stylu Słoniczki. Chłopcy się malują i zaczynają tańczyć podobnie jak ona. Próbują przechytrzyć potwora, aby ta mogła ugryźć Kryształowe Jabłko. Kiedy w końcu to robi, nagle wybucha, pozostawiając Finna i Jake'a oraz Kryształowych Strażników w szoku, patrzących na siebie z niedowierzaniem. W ostatniej scenie odcinka Słoniczka po zjedzeniu Jabłka idzie, śmiejąc się. Bohaterowie Bohaterowie Główni: *Finn *Jake *Słoniczka Bohaterowie Drugoplanowi *Złe Znaki Drogowe *Muchy *Potwór ze Złego Lasu *Strażnik Kryształowego Jabłka *Ślimak *Mózgowa Bestia thumb|211px|Jake zjada szarlotkę Miejsca *Las *Dom Słoniczki *Jabłkowy Sad *Kryształowy Wymiar Ślimak W tym odcinku Ślimak pojawia się obok Słoniczki podczas rozkładania pikniku. Snail_S1E4.png Ciekawostki *Kiedy Słoniczka nakleja naklejkę z koniem, mówi na niego jednorożec bez rogu. *Kontynuacją odcinka jest „Kryształy Mają Moc”. *Słoniczka ma chore serce. Wideo *Wersja Polska thumb|center|387 px Galeria 185px-Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-13h53m47s45-1-.png 185px-Screen shot 2012-07-29 at 4.23.19 PM-1-.png 185px-S1e4 tree trunks with sign zombies2-1-.png 185px-S1e4 tree trunks with sign zombies1-1-.png 185px-S1e4 wall of flesh3-1-.png 185px-S1e4 wall of flesh1-1-.png 185px-S1e4 Jake with Apple on head-1-.png 185px-S1e4 tree trunks concerned face-1-.jpg 185px-S1e4 tree trunks prowess-1-.jpg 185px-S1e4 tree trunks biting crystal gem apple-1-.jpg 185px-S1e4 tree trunks danger-1-.png 185px-S1e4 tree trunks strutting-1-.jpg S1e4_tree_trunks_basket.jpg tree-trunks-adventure-time_0.jpg 380247ad53a9fca88cfb2ffa378dca94.gif gdzie szarlotka.jpeg Kategoria:Sezon 1